


Happiest Alpha in the World

by TomiTransylvania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Elemantary school teacher Bokuto, Fluff, Kageyama is Iwaizumi and Oikawa's pup, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, mentions of Iwaizumi/Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTransylvania/pseuds/TomiTransylvania
Summary: The weekend is finally here and Bokuto is more than ready to spend two whole days with his mates. All he wants to do is veg out on the couch with them watching crappy TV. What he doesn't know is that they have a surprise for him. A long awaited surprise.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	Happiest Alpha in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bokuto-Kuroo-Akaashi fic of mine. This was supposed to be a short ficlet with less than 1k word count. Turns out even when I try to make things short it doesn't work out for me. I hope you like this fluff piece I couldn't not write about.

It was Friday night and all Koutaro Bokuto wanted was to go home and spend the night and entire weekend doing absolutely nothing with his two mates. Keiji Akaashi and Tetsuro Kuroo were both omegas and managed to get a three day weekend. Akaashi worked with a fashion designer and had somehow convinced her to give him the day off along with Saturday and Sunday. 

Bokuto had been surprised when his mate had told him about it until Akaashi had explained that it was partly because he’d reasoned that he had done quite a bit of overtime hours the last month. Which was an understatement in Bokuto’s opinion, eighty hour weeks for a month straight? He was overdue of having a long weekend off. 

Kuroo had had a much easier time getting a three day weekend off from his job. He worked at their local gym as a dance and yoga instructor and had the most seniority among all the instructors that worked there. To say that he pulled the “I’ve worked here much longer than everyone here so I deserve an actual weekend off every once in a while” card was understatement number two. 

Bokuto had wanted to call in sick that morning when his alarm had gone off and he’d seen his two omegas simply curl into one another and go back to sleep. They had looked so comfortable and warm, that he really hadn’t wanted to get up and start getting ready to teach his second graders. 

All day whenever he had a chance, he would open the group chat he had with Kuroo and Akaashi and read the messages they’d sent him. The first text message had come in around 10 that morning with a picture of the two still snuggled in close together under their covers in bed with the caption, “morning handsome alpha. Miss you. Have a good day!” with some heart emojis and their typical cat and otter ones they used as their signatures. 

The sleepy looks on both of their faces made him both ridiculously happy and jealous at the same time. He couldn't stop the excited grin from forming as he headed out of his classroom. The week was finally over and he was going to spend the next 48 hours with his mates. 

His excitement was apparent as he closed and locked the door behind him. As he turned to head down the hall toward the exit, the teacher across the hall from him was leaving as well. Hajime Iwaizumi was an alpha like he was, but was a lot less… outgoing than Bokuto was. He also had a shorter fuse for stupidity and bullshit. Which was why it didn’t surprise Bokuto when his friend and coworker said, “What’s with the stupid face you’re making?” 

“What do you mean stupid face?” Bokuto asked. “I’m smiling.” 

“You only make that stupid face when you’ve got some stupid thought going through that empty head of yours.” 

“Well I’m excited that it's Friday and that I’ll get to spend it with my mates. Aren’t you excited to be able to spend the weekend with your mate and new pup?” 

“Of course I'm excited to spend two whole days free with Toru and Tobio. I just don’t need to make dumb faces every Friday after work is over.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Well I like making them.” Bokuto said with a grin as they headed down the hall together. “How’s Toru doing now that Tobio is around?” 

“How do you mean?” 

“You’d said he was having trouble towards the end of the pregnancy with getting comfortable, back pains and such. Is he doing okay now?” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s all fine. He’s happy Tobio is finally here. He says he doesn't need to pee every ten minutes or feel like his insides are punching bags anymore.” 

“That’s great, man. How’s Tobio’s sleeping habits? Is he able to sleep more than a couple hours at a time yet?” 

“Not really. He sleeps for about four hours once we put him down for the night, but then he’s back up and wide awake. He’s getting better, but it's slow going.” 

“It’ll come before you know it.” Bokuto said, clapping a hand onto his shoulder. 

“Yeah, it will. What about you?” 

“What about me?” Bokuto asked as he pulled his car keys out of his jeans pocket. 

“You’d said a while ago that you, Akaashi and Kuroo were trying for pups of your own.” Iwaizumi said as he pulled his own car keys out. “Any luck on that front yet?” 

“No, no luck yet for us.” Bokuto said with a pout. “They have heats coming up in a couple of weeks over break so we’re hoping that something will come out of it.” 

“It took Toru and I a couple of years before anything happened.” Iwaizumi said, stopping at his car. “Don’t get discouraged.” 

Bokuto nodded his head in thanks and got into his car. He knew Iwaizumi was right, he shouldn’t get discouraged over a few failed attempts at getting pregnant. It took years for some people to succeed. Their time would come. He was sure of it. 

As he drove out of the parking lot, he debated over calling his mates and suggesting they have take out for dinner. Fridays were usually quick and easy dinners for them. None of them were energetic enough to make anything complicated after a long week of work. 

“What the hell.” He said as he pulled over to the side of the road and fished his phone out of his backpack to dial the apartment phone number. 

“Bokuto residence.” Came a sleepy sounding voice after a few rings. 

“Hey there Kitty Cat.” Bokuto said happily. 

The answering purr that came after he said that made him smile. He loved hearing his omegas purr for him. The first time they had purred for him had been one of the happiest days of his life. 

“Hey Koutarou.” Kuroo said just as a low beep sounded. “You’re on speaker.” 

“Hi Koutarou.” Akaashi’s silly voice followed right after. 

“Hey Keiji.” He said with a grin. “I just left work and was thinking of picking up some take out for dinner. Any requests?” 

“Something spicy for me.” Kuroo said at the same time Akaashi said, “something salty for me.” 

He gave a laugh but said he’d pick something up and that he would see them in around a half hour. Setting his phone down, he pulled back onto the road and headed to their favourite takeout restaurant not far from where they lived. 

True to his word, a half hour later, he was walking into his apartment, bag of takeout in one hand and his keys in the other. 

“Hey hey hey!” He called out his usual greeting as he toed his shoes off and placed them on the rack in the only empty spot left. 

As he slid his feet into his slippers, he looked into the living room and saw both Kuroo and Akaashi cuddled on the couch together. He smiled seeing them like that and headed to the kitchen to quickly set the food down along with his backpack. 

“Hope you guys are hungry, they gave us extra in our portions today.” Bokuto called out from the kitchen. 

When he didn’t get an answer from them he turned around and went to the living room. When he went in he saw them both asleep; Kuroo laying on his back with Akaashi laying on top of him and both zipped up into one of his tracksuit jackets fast asleep. 

He grabbed hold of his phone to snap a picture of the two snuggled in together and smiled as he did. The sound of the picture being taken must have woken them up from napping because they both shifted their heads to look in his direction and saw confusion ease into happiness. 

“Hello there.” He said leaning over the back of the couch to press kisses to the tops of their heads in greeting. 

“There’s a gift bag on the table there for you.” Kuroo said and moved an arm from Akaashi’s back to point over at where he meant. 

“You have a gift for me?” He said getting up and going around to the other side of the couch. 

“We do,” Akaashi’s sleepy voice came from the depths of Kuroo’s neck where he had his face buried. 

Bokuto watched as he snuggled in closer to Kuroo and smiled. He loved how soft and comfortable they looked zipped up together like that in his jacket. He wished he could join them on the couch like that, but he was a little big and they were taking up every inch of space on the couch as it was. 

He sat down on the floor between the coffee table and couch and grabbed the plain green gift bag with yellow tissue paper. There was no card or anything that could give any hints as to what was inside. He gave a slight huff and started pulling the tissue paper out of the bag. 

There was a small envelope inside with his name written in Akaashi’s neat writing. He opened the envelope and pulled out two photos of what looked like ultrasounds. The top of one had Akaashi’s name and the other Kuroo’s. It didn’t look like anything to him really, so he pulled the last of the tissue paper free of the bag and saw a small stuffed animal and a white looking piece of… was that clothing? 

Pulling the items out he found the stuffed animal was a small black kitten and the other was a babies onesie with “you got this daddy” and arrows with the words arm, leg and head pointed to the respective holes. It was clever and hilarious. It caused him to laugh for a minute, but then it hit him. _These were baby things. Does this mean…?_

He looked at the ultrasound pictures and the things from the bag, then back at his mates. His eyes were wide as saucers as he looked at them. 

“Tetsuro? Keiji?” He said slowly. “Does this mean what I think it does?” 

He set the gifts on the coffee table and turned around to face the two omegas on the couch. They were looking at him with soft expressions on their faces and nodding their heads. 

“You’re gonna be a daddy.” They said in unison as bright smiles spread across their faces. 

“Which one of you though?” Bokuto said, clearly having forgotten about the ultrasound photos having both of their names on them. 

“We both are!” They replied and couldn’t help laughing as realization and excitement bloomed on his face. 

He quickly unzipped his jacket and pulled them both into his arms for a hug. This was the best day of his life after bonding with both of them! He was gonna be a dad! From both of his mates! He couldn’t help the giddy noises from breaking free of him as they wrapped their arms around him properly. 

“I guess this means no preparing for your heats in a couple of weeks then eh?” He laughed. 

“No, no heats until for a good long while.” Akaashi said. 

“You shouldn’t have any ruts either I don’t think.” Kuroo said. “Yamaguchi said that Tsukishima didn’t go into a rut at all while he was pregnant with their baby. Said it hit a few months after she was born.” 

“You should talk with your doctor about it though since your rut is due when our heats were meant to happen.” Akaashi said and kissed the side of Bokuto’s mouth. 

“That can wait until Monday though.” Kuroo said. 

Pulling the two up from the couch, Bokuto hugged them both close to him properly. He couldn’t help his happy scent from exploding out of him as he did though. He was going to be a dad in a few months' time! He turned his face so he could capture Kuroo’s mouth in a soft, slow kiss. Pulling away slowly he turned his face to Akaashi and gave him a kiss as well. 

“This is the best news I could have been given today.” Bokuto said as he pulled away enough to look at his mates. “I'll have to tell Iwaizumi! He was asking about it earlier.” 

“Later.” Akaashi and Kuroo said as they pulled Bokuto towards the kitchen by his hands. “First we eat.” 

They did eat dinner, but telling anyone about the amazing news was quickly forgotten for a few hours in favour of cuddling on their couch watching _I Love Lucy_ reruns. 

When he did remember to tell his friend and coworker, it was nearly midnight and he was squished between his mates on the couch who both passed out cold. Kuroo was fast asleep with his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, while Akaashi was asleep with his head in the alpha’s lap and an arm thrown over his legs with his hand resting on Kuroo’s thigh. 

Bokuto grabbed his phone from the armrest beside Kuroo and opened the text conversation he had going with Iwaizumi. He took a quick photo of the stuffed animal and onesie and attached it to the text message. 

_Guess who’s gonna be a daddy in a few months!_ He typed out and hit send with a huge smile back on his face. He would call everyone else he knew in the morning. 

  
  
  


Iwaizumi was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard the ding of his phone indicating a message coming in. Once he finished rinsing his mouth out he shut the light off and went into his and Oikawa’s bedroom to see who could be texting him so late. He saw Bokuto’s name and immediately grew curious. It wasn’t like the other alpha to text anyone this late at night unless something serious was going on. 

He quickly opened the message and laughed after reading it and opened the picture that was attached. 

“What’s so funny?” His mate asked as he walked into their bedroom with a sniffling Tobio in his arms. 

“Bokuto texted me.” He said, bending down to place a kiss on their son's head. 

“Is everything okay? It’s not like him to text so late.” 

“Everything is perfect for him actually. Kuroo and Akaashi are both pregnant finally.” 

“I know that already.” 

“What? How do you know before me or even Bokuto?” Iwaizumi asked, confused. 

“Because when I was out this afternoon with Tobio getting that formula he likes so much from the grocery store I saw them walking out of the baby store next door. I went over to say hi and they had this glow about them. I knew before they told me the news.” 

“He’s gonna be insufferable at work from now on.” Iwaizumi groaned as realization hit him. “He’s gonna start buying those dumb ‘Father to be’ shirts and mention it any chance he gets.” 

“As if you were any better after I told you about Tobio.” Oikawa said before turning and heading out to their son's bedroom to put him back into his crib. 

“I was not like that!” The dark haired alpha complained more to himself as he knew his mate was ignoring him now. 

  
  


*********

It was an hour later and Bokuto was still stuck on the couch under his sleeping mates. He knew very well that if they didn’t sleep in their bed, that they wouldn’t have a decent sleep and would be pretty cranky come morning. He did his best to shift out from under them so that he could stand up and pick them up one at a time to carry them to bed. 

He managed to get them both laying in their bed without waking them up, but trying to strip them down to their underwear so they could sleep more comfortably woke them up. 

“Koutarou? What time is it?” A sleepy Kuroo asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“Almost one in the morning. Go back to sleep. I’ll be in bed in a few minutes okay?” He replied and kissed the man’s forehead. 

After a slow nod of his head, Kuroo was laying back down and closing his eyes. It made Bokuto chuckle to himself as he stood up and brought their clothes to the hamper in the corner. He quickly stripped out of his own clothes and tossed them into the basket along with the rest. 

Going over to the side of the bed to turn off the lamp, he looked down at his sleeping mates with a smile on his face. He was going to be a father soon! Letting out an excited noise, he leaned down and careful as he could manage, pressed a kiss to each of their bellies while saying, “Daddy can’t wait to meet you.” He turned the lamp off and rounded the bed to crawl in. He pulled the covers over them as he settled between the two omegas and put an arm around each of them and pulled them close. He felt like the luckiest alpha in the world right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I am actually able to write fluff and leave angst out of it. Who knew?  
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/TomiTScriptures)  
> If you're under 18 though please don't, my account is pretty much NSFW all the time.


End file.
